High and Dry
by Panquem
Summary: Quinn le grita a Rachel...Quinn golpea a Rachel...Rachel cuida de ella y terminan en casa de la rubia, Faberry, One shot


Sentiste como los pocos rayos que se traspasan por la cortina te daban justo en la cara, frunciste el ceño, odiabas olvidar cerrar por completo las persianas, estiras tu mano tanteando la cama…estas sola, te levantas rápidamente, ya que no quieres pasar el resto del día en la cama como una desobligada, eso no es algo típico de los Fabray, pero el dolor de cabeza es insoportable y cierras fuertemente los ojos.

-No hagas movimiento repentinos…tu cabeza debe dolerte-

Two jumps in a week  
I bet you think that's pretty clever  
Don't you boy?

Y ahí estaba, frente a ti, usando tan solo tu bata color azul con lo que parecía ser un café en las manos –ahora lo recuerdo- lo último que tienes en tu mente es el baño de la escuela, tu enojada, ella sin saber que hacer o decir, un fuerte golpe y una caída…arrepentimiento, eso es lo que más recuerdas, la habías golpeado en el rostro –olvide el porqué- viste su reacción completamente diferente a la que esperabas, después de todo ella era Rachel Berry la reina del drama, la Diva de McKinley, la próxima estrella de Broadway que te miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y tu mano marcada en su mejilla en el baño de esa mugrosa escuela que nunca la mereció y decidiste que era hora de mostrarle cuán importante era en tu vida.

-Te bese, ¿no es cierto?- no pudiste verla a los ojos, no recuerdas nada después de esa acción, después de ver esos ojos grandes y brillantes llenos de confusión, la besaste sin importarte esa estúpida corona, sin importarte Finn o el Club Glee…seguiste tus impulsos

Flying on your motorcycle  
Watching all the ground  
Beneath you drop

-¿te arrepientes?- su voz sonó entrecortada y dudaste en responder, eres Quinn Fabray, ya habías cometido demasiado errores en tu vida, pero no podrías vivir sabiendo que le arruinaste la vida a la próxima Barbra Streisand…no podrías.  
Ninguna hizo movimiento alguno, tú seguías en tu cama con solo tu ropa interior puesta, ella continuaba en el marco de la puerta con tu bata azul

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- no soportabas el silencio, preguntaste cualquier cosa que viniera a tu mente, todo menos hablar sobre ese momento en el baño

-después…después de que me besaras, comenzaste a sentirte mal, de seguro Noah le puso algo a las bebidas, no podía dejarte ahí, así que decidí venir a dejarte a tu casa y—

You'd kill yourself for recognition  
Kill yourself to never  
Ever stop

-¿Por qué te quedaste?- no querías sonar agresiva, pero así eres cuando tienes miedo

-y-yo, no sabía que mas hacer… ¿porque me besaste Quinn?- seguía insistiendo, era Rachel Berry después de todo.  
Un sonrojo cruzo tu rostro, no querías que supiera la verdad, no querías ser un estorbo en su perfecta y planificada vida

-no lo sé- cuando te diste cuenta, la cama ya tenía un peso extra y el rostro de Rachel Berry estaba demasiado cerca del tuyo

-yo te correspondí, por si no lo recuerdas- la sonrisa, esa mentada sonrisa por la que te enamoraste de ella, esa seguridad demostrada cada vez que la ofendías o le tiraban slushies te hizo olvidar todo lo demás, lo demás se paso a segundo plano..Tercero si eso existiera.

-Rachel- dijiste firmemente sin dejarla de ver a los ojos y ella no dejaba de sonreír, pareciera que puede leer tu mente

You broke another mirror  
You're turning into something  
You are not.

-¿huum?-

No había necesidad de palabras, ella era la de las palabras y tu solo te dejabas llevar, acercaste tu rostro al de ella y juntaste sus labios, un beso tierno y sincero, ella sonrió sin dejar de romper el beso

-siempre me gustaste, no sé que me paso anoche en el baño, ni siquiera lo recuerdo pero yo—

-lose-su dedo índice tapaba gentilmente tu boca, te tomo de los hombros y te recostó de nuevo en la cama con ella encima- siempre lo supe Quinn, pero temía demostrarlo, ya sabes, el estatus Quo y todo eso, pero verte anoche junto con Finn y después…aquello, solo me demostró que puedo aguantar lo que sea, desde granizados hasta golpes solo para estar contigo, lo confirme cuando después de dejarte en la cama, me pediste que me quedara-

-enserio yo—

-así es- su sonrisa se ensancho más y tu sonrojo subió de nivel, odiabas olvidar las cosas tanto como quedarte encerrada en un cuarto pequeño- me recostaste junto a ti y eso…me agrado-

Don't leave me high  
Don't leave me dry  
Don't leave me high  
Don't leave me dry

Sus ojos brillaban aun más y ni siquiera estaba cantando, sonreíste

Lentamente comenzó a mecerse sobre tu cintura, sin dejar de observarte, no pudiste evitar cerrar levemente los ojos ante tal movimiento, lento pero sutil. Duro pero suave a la vez.

-Rachel yo- un fuerte movimiento te interrumpió, por mera reacción tomaste sus caderas para que no se detuviera, para estar segura de que esto no era un sueño, de los muchos que ya habías tenido.

Sentiste como los movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes, tenías los ojos cerrados pero sentiste su respiración muy cerca de tu boca, te relamiste los labios esperando que te besara, pero no fue así.

-pídeme que me detenga- susurro en tu oído mientras mordía tu lóbulo y no paraba de mecerse sobre ti…sentiste cuan mojada estabas pero esa mentada piyama no te dejaba sentir más.

Tu cadera comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que el roce fuera más fuerte, lograste abrir un ojo y divisaste a una Rachel muy diferente a como sueles verla.

Sus manos habían bajado hacia tus pechos, apretándolos suavemente, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, su pelo se movía al compás de sus embestidas totalmente suelto, su boca se abría y cerraba cada que alzabas tus caderas chocando contra su centro

-Quinn- escuchaste tu nombre, una de sus manos tomo la cabecera de la cama para aumentar la fuerza de la fricción- mas….por favor-

Drying up in conversation  
You will be the one  
Who cannot talk

Sin perder el tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo lograste alcanzar su cuello, lo besaste, mordiste y lamiste como soñaste, ella gimió y sentiste como sus perfectas piernas aprisionaban tu cintura más fuerte.

-Rachel…- sentiste sus brazos rodearte tu cuello y desordenar tu cabello-¿estas se-segura de esto?- preguntaste dulcemente cerca de su oído sin detener los movimientos.

-mas que segura Quinn, con-continúa…porfavor- Tu cadera golpeaba fuertemente su centro, la pequeña Diva prácticamente saltaba sobre ti, gimiendo y pidiendo por mas, la cama se sacudía y pegaba en la pared, tomaste el cordón de la bata y la quitaste por completo, al fin, ese cuerpo que tanto soñabas se encontraba desnudo frente a ti.

La tomaste del trasero para que el roce se intensificara he hiciste un movimiento con tu cabeza para verla a la cara, una sensual capa de sudor se dejaba notar ya en todo su cuerpo, sonreíste y la besaste.

Un beso calmado pero profundo, mordiste levemente su labio inferior, amabas esos labios, ella gimió fuertemente sin separarse de ti, su lengua pedía permiso y no te negaste; fresas, ese era el sabor de Rachel, ambas lenguas se encontraban y se alejaban, no querías terminar ese beso, mordías, chupabas y ella gemía al contacto. Conociste a profundidad la boca de Rachel Berry.

All your insides fall to pieces,  
You just sit there wishing  
You could still make love.

-Hey- terminaste abruptamente el beso cuando sentiste una mano levantar parte de tu brassier

-Quinn, yo ya estoy desnuda, ¿no te parece eso una desventaja?- no podías creer que incluso en los momentos de mayor intimidad Rachel no dejara de ser ella misma- tú decides, te las quito yo o….te las quito yo, porque no me parece para nada justo que tú puedas disfrutar de mi bello cuerpo y puedas tocar mi bien trabajado trasero pero que la situación no sea recíproca- los movimientos pélvicos habían cesado y al fin te dabas cuenta de la situación.

Tenías a Rachel Berry completamente desnuda en tu casa, en tu cama, encima de ti dispuesta a realizar algo tan importante como hacer el amor y parecía que no le importaba que no fueras un troglodita jugador de futbol americano de dos metros.

Sus brazos seguían rodeando tu cuello, sus piernas estaban alrededor de tu cintura y te miraba fijamente con sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal.

-¿Qué dices?- susurro juntando su frente con la tuya, no notaste alguna clase de duda en su voz o sus ojos, estaba segura de lo que hacía…pero tu no.

-Rachel yo…-desviaste tu mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran sus intensos ojos, no podías dejar que ella supiera lo cobarde que podías llegar a ser, no la merecías.

They're the ones who'll hate you  
When you think you've got  
The world all sussed out.

Sentiste como su nariz chocaba con tu oreja y soplaba dulcemente dentro de ella, instintivamente la abrazaste por la cintura y la pegaste mas a tu cuerpo, ambas suspiraron profundamente.

-Quinn, una persona que no ama por temor a ser herida, es como alguien que se suicida por temor a la muerte- soltó suavemente sin dejar de frotar su cabeza con la tuya, como si de un gatito se tratase- sé que me amas- te tensaste y ella lo notó- y yo te amo a ti- suspiraste- quizás es muy pronto, pero creo que nos hemos saltado muchas cosas dado que me encuentro completamente desnuda sobre de ti- sonreíste por su comentario y regresaste a verla a los ojos- pero Rachel Berry nunca se arrepiente de sus decisiones, si esta las toma desde el corazón, normalmente soy impulsiva y egoísta pero- junto su nariz con la tuya, dándote lo que parecía ser un beso esquimal- yo decidí quedarme, esta es mi decisión, no me importa que pase después, es mejor disfrutar lo que hoy tienes que lamentarte por un futuro que siempre es incierto y totalmente desconocid—

They're the ones who'll spit at you,  
you will be the one  
screaming out

La besaste dulcemente, adorabas escucharla hablar por horas, aunque por fuera pareciera lo contrario- entonces decido tomar en cuenta tu consejo- dijiste sin separarte de ella y aspirando su aroma, besaste sus labios una vez más, bajaste a su mentón, y llegaste a su cuello, lo besaste y sentiste como Rachel te daba más espacio dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tenías ambas manos en su espalda para que no se alejara de ti.

-aaaahh Quinn- la escuchaste gemir débilmente- muérdeme, por…favor- obedeciste al instante, primero la mordiste lento y suave y después lo suficiente para dejar una marca, rachel había iniciado de nuevo los movimientos pélvicos sobre ti, lamiste desde el cuello hasta su oreja, tomaste su lóbulo y lo mordiste –aaahh qu-quinn- gimió aún más fuerte, tus manos comenzaron a moverse, tu mano izquierda fue a parar a su pecho derecho, lo tomaste y cerraste los ojos de excitación, eran perfectos.

-Rachel- trataste de hablar hasta que sentiste como sus manos desabrochaban tu brassier, te alejaste para quitarlo y aprovechaste para colocar tus dos manos sobre sus pechos y ella hizo lo mismo.

Los movimientos de Rachel sobre ti más el movimiento de sus manos en tus pechos no te dejaban pensar, pero querías corresponderle, amasaste sus pechos sin llegar a lastimarla, tomaste con tus pulgares sus pezones para ponerlos duros, Rachel parecía querer hacer lo mismo contigo –_valió la pena que Santana se burlara por días después de descubrir mi carpeta de videos sexuales…al fin los pondré en práctica -_

Don't leave me high  
Don't leave me dry  
Don't leave me high  
Don't leave me dry

Lograste tomarla fuertemente y cambiarla de lugar, ahora te me encontrabas arriba de Rachel Berry que te miraba fija y totalmente excitada, seguiste besándola, tu cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, la inercia y el deseo hicieron que comenzaras a frotar tu cuerpo contra ella, generando una dolorosa fricción entre nuestros senos que finalmente la hizo reaccionar lanzando un gemido.

-aaahh Quinn….- se separo de ti mirando alternadamente tu centro y tus ojos, reaccionaste al ver que aún usabas tu ropa interior, te alejaste de ella y te quitaste lo que faltaba para regresar a tu lugar sobre de ella, acaricio tu espalda con sus manos, como si estuviera maravillada con tu cuerpo. Al hacer descender sus manos, termino posándolas firmemente sobre tu trasero, estrujándolo. Apretándolas entre sus manos comprobando su firmeza.

Rachel continúo presionando tu trasero, obligándote a gatear hasta quedar extrañamente sobre ella. Sonreíste feliz, cuando notaste cual era su objetivo. Antes sus rostros estaban frente a frente, ahora con el cambio de posición tus senos quedaron perfectamente a la altura de su boca.  
Ella sonrió encantada, mientras los lamía, aún no podías creerlo, Rachel Berry estaba debajo de ti utilizando su perfecta y habilidosa boca para hacer que tus pezones se endurecieran.

-dios…Rachel- apenas pudiste articular palabra cuando ella giro para colocarse encima de ti, gracias a Dios que la cama era grande si no ya se hubieran caído por tanta vuelta; de la nada sentiste como el centro ya húmedo de Rachel chocaba con el tuyo, ambas gimieron de placer, notaste como Rachel arqueaba su espalda y lanzaba su largo cabello hacia atrás, no había manera de encontrar algo más sexy que eso, comenzaste a mover tus caderas conforme el ritmo que ella imponían, sintiendo sus sexos chocar y frotarse entre sí. Sentir su palpitar, su estrechez y humedad dentro de ti. Sentir su clítoris excitado, en un electrizante rose que hacía que sus manos estrujaran fuertemente la sábana debajo de ambas.  
En un ritmo continuo y fluido continuamos así hasta que finalmente nos corrimos de forma simultánea.

It's the best thing that you ever had,  
the best thing that you ever, ever had.  
It's the best thing that you ever had,  
the best thing you have had, has gone away.

Si bien el sexo fue fabuloso, ambas estaban agotadas, lo suficiente para olvidarse por completo del mundo exterior, Rachel se desplomó sobre ti jadeando tu nombre, la abrazaste con fuerza y ambas cayeron dormidas

-Entonces lo de anoche no fue un sueño... –escuchaste un susurro cerca de tu oreja mientras te acariciaban el rostro, cerraste los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos lentamente y tener una mejor visión.

-No, no lo fue –le confirmaste aumentando la fuerza del abrazo atrayéndola más si era posible.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos? –Te preguntó de la manera más dramática que viste sintiéndose culpable- ¿Tus padres…no están aquí cierto? –levanto su rostro lejos de tu cuerpo para mirar la habitación una y otra vez.

-Tranquila –la detuviste con la mano incitándola a volverse a acostar sobre de ti- Mis padres no vuelven hasta la noche, no te preocupes. –al escuchar eso sentiste como se tranquilizaba y se acomodaba a tu lado de nuevo- me sorprende que hace unas horas lo único que te preocupaba era sentirme sobre ti y no la llegada de mis padres-

Escuchaste su melodiosa risa y sentiste un pequeño golpe en tu hombro, te quedaste callada unos segundos esperando su respuesta, sintiendo tan solo el sube y baja de su pecho cuando respiraba. Odiabas admitirlo, pero incluso su respiración parecía tener ritmo y comenzaba a cautivarte.

Usualmente no hago estas cosas- interrumpió tus pensamientos, la miraste fijamente mientras ella se acomodaba para mirarte sin separarse un centímetro de ti- pero pienso que me gusta- meditó un poco su respuesta y agrego sonriéndote-creo que puede gustarme si es contigo- te beso lenta y profundamente, podrías acostumbrarte a los besos si y solo si, fueran los de Rachel Berry.

Don't leave me high  
Don't leave me dry


End file.
